1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and electronic device for providing a voice command, and more particularly to a method and electronic device for converting audio data into a voice command to instantly process a function without a delay due to server management when the audio data satisfies a specific condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of digital technology, various mobile electronic devices (for example, mobile communication devices, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), smartphones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), and so on) capable of processing communication and personal information are available. Such electronic devices are equipped with a speech recognition function. Accordingly, when a user inputs voice, the related art electronic device may recognize the voice and output a recognition result.
Moreover, an electronic device performs server device management in order to improve the reliability of a speech recognition result. Accordingly, in relation to using a speech recognition function, an electronic device performs an operation for transmitting voice data to a server device and receiving information corresponding thereto. During this operation, the electronic device may experience significant delay. The delay may cause inconvenience during repeated operation of a speech recognition function.